<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seventh Day Of Fic-mas by anotherhappylanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195074">The Seventh Day Of Fic-mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding'>anotherhappylanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Life Day (Star Wars), Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Twelve Days of Fic-mas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Lux have some fun in the snow.</p><p>Day 7 of 12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lux Bonteri &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Seventh Day Of Fic-mas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka strolled down the path when she felt something soft and cold hit the back of her head.</p><p>She shrieked and spun around to find Lux leaning against a tree throwing a snowball up and down in his hand with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>"Are you kidding me Bonteri!" She laughed. "You really want to play that game?"</p><p>"Maybe," Lux shrugged, ducking behind the tree for cover.</p><p>"Oh it is on," She annunciated each word, bending down to pick up a handful of the cold, soft snow.</p><p>Lux chuckled before peaking out from behind the tree to throw another snowball her way.</p><p>Ahsoka reached out a hand to stop the snowball on it's way and Lux immediately realised his mistake.</p><p>"Uh," He grimaced. "Maybe this was a bad idea."</p><p>"You think?" Ahsoka grinned menacingly at him. "Never <em>ever </em>get into a snowball fight with a Jedi, Lux. Big mistake, it's a fight you won't be able to win."</p><p>With that she launched multiple snowballs at him, laughing as she did so.</p><p>"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted over the pelting of snowballs. "Okay I give in, you win."</p><p>The last of the snowballs dropped to the ground and Ahsoka walked over to him with a grin.</p><p>"That's what I expected," She gloated.</p><p>Lux shook his head with a sigh. "It's freezing," He smiled at her.</p><p>"Yeah I can't imagine being covered in the stuff from head to toe," She gloated yet again before falling into a seemingly endless laugh.</p><p>"Oh you think this is funny?" He asked her.</p><p>"Yes actually I do," She chucked.</p><p>"Alright then," Lux moved quickly towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tackling her to the ground.</p><p>Ahsoka let out a scream as she fell down onto the fluffy cold snowfield.</p><p>Lux looked down from above her with a grin.</p><p>"Cold isn't it?" He teased.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at him challengingly. She then hooked her legs around his waist, pulling his body down onto her, giving her the leverage she needed to flip him over onto the snow.</p><p>"I don't know," She grinned down at him. "Is it?"</p><p>"Freezing," He nodded.</p><p>Ahsoka laughed, brushing the snow from his dark hair before sliding off him to lay beside him on the blanket of snow. She then proceeded to move her arms and legs in and out. Lux turned his head to the side to look at her with a laugh.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked over a chuckle.</p><p>"Snow angels," Ahsoka smiled back at him.</p><p>Lux nodded and began to do the same. The two laughed as the finished with their snow angels, turning their heads to look at each other.</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes softened as she reached out and took his hand in her own, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>They sat like that for what felt like forever, simply smiling at each other, holding hands in the snow. A lovely quiet moment of peace, one that they would grow to treasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were a few problems with yesterday's upload, it wasn't showing up and a bunch of other Internet connectivity mumbo jumbo. Anyway I hope you like it, it's pretty short but I wanted to keep it short and sweet.</p><p>Day 7 of 12</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>